JakeMarley Love
by wikiwikiclaire
Summary: Jake and Marley how I think their story should be! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jake/Marley Love

Jake and Marley Puckerman are 18 years old. They were married at 16 and had baby Karley when they were almost 17. Most people thought when they started dating it wouldn't work out but they proved them wrong. Right now Karley is 2 almost 3 and Jake and Marley are seniors at McKinley. The one thing Marley said she wasn't going to do was drop out of high school. She was only out for 3 weeks after the birth of Karley and Jake was only out for 2 weeks. When they were out they got their work every day and completed everything so they stayed on track to graduate. McKinley also has a daycare that Emma Schuester runs as well as being the guidance counselor. Karley goes there every school day and Marley and Jake eat with her every day at lunch unless something comes up then either one of them will eat with her. Karley is really close with both of her parents and Uncle Puck.

_**Marley's POV**_

'Finally the weekend' I thought thank god! I met up with Jake before we went to pick up our baby girl. He saw me and his face brightened up "Hey babe, how was your day?" "It was good just happy for the weekend!" He smiled and kissed me and we held hands while walking to the daycare. While walked Jake told me about his day and how guys are still checking me out even though we've been married for 3 years. When we made it to the daycare I heard and I'm sure Jake heard too "MOMMY! DADDY!"

_**Jake's POV**_

As soon as we heard Karley she came rushing into my arms and I picked her up and said "Hey baby! I missed you! Did you have a good day?" As I said this Marley was rubbing her back while she held onto my neck she said "Ya daddy I had good day I missed you and mommy but I play with Avery and we play Barbie's!" "That's good baby girl daddy and I missed you too!" Marley said. Marley and I both kissed her cheeks and she giggled. I said "Alright baby lets go home okay sweet pea." She said "otay daddy." And at that we got in to my truck and drove home. After we got married my job at the auto shop actually gave us enough money to move out to a little townhouse that is 2 stories and 3 bedrooms.

_**Marley's POV**_

When we got home Jake and I took Karley up to her room and put her in her bed to take a nap and of course she started to act up and say " No daddy, mommy I be big girl no nap please" and she started to cry. I looked at Jake and he said " Karley you need to stop or you'll be in trouble you know you're tired if you don't stop mommy and daddy won't let you have dessert tonight" and at that she quit crying and said " I go to sleep if we all sleep in mommy and daddy bed." We looked at each other and said "alright baby" Jake picked her up and he laid her down in the middle of our bed. "Alright baby girl, daddy and I will be right back you go head to sleep."

_**Jake's POV**_

After we got Karley to sleep, Marley and I went downstairs right when we got to the bottom I pulled her towards me and gave her a passionate kiss. After the deed was done, Marley got her homework and took it up stairs to our room and watched Karley sleep. I didn't have any homework so I laid down next to Karley and pulled her towards me and she nestled into my chest and I let sleep take over my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Karley's first day of Kindergarten

_Marley's POV_

"Jake it's our baby girl's first day of kindergarten!" I said. I can't believe it! It seems like yesterday she was 2 and we were 18. Now, we're 22 and she's 6. "I know honey, stop reminding me." Jake said pulling me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong babe?" I said. "I don't know, my baby girl is growing up and it needs to stop." "It's okay babe everything's fine she's supposed to grow up sometimes." After we graduated I went and still go to Lima University, while Jake works at the auto shop and takes a couple online classes. It's 7 AM and I hear a little creek. I turn my head to the door and here comes Karley. It's funny to watch her as she comes up to my side of the bed and says "Momma I don't want to go school" "Why baby girl?" I replied. "I just don't wanna can't I just stay with you and daddy" After hearing this I picked her up and put her between Jake and I. Then I nudged Jake and he turned around wide awake listening to everything that was just said, he sat up and pulled Karley into his lap. "Baby you have to go to school and guess what! Uncle Puck is picking you up from school and bringing you to Aunt Rachel and then I'll pick you up there!" Jake said and her whole expression changed "Okay Daddy!"

_6 Hours Later_

_ Karley's POV_

School is fun! We got to finger paint and play and get naptime. After school Uncle Puck picked me up and put me in his truck!

_Puck's POV_

After Rachel and I got married, we moved from NY back to Lima to find Jake and Marley married with a 2 year old. They were surprisely doing well. After meeting Karley, Rachel and I help out as much as we can like today. Jake had to work and Marley had class so I said I could pick her up. "Uncle Puck, where are we going?" "We're going to see Aunt Rachel and then your daddy is coming to pick you up" "Okay!" When we got to the house Rachel was waiting outside. "AUNT RACHEL!" "Hi Karls! Let's go inside!" "Hey babe! How are you?" I said. And I kissed her "I'm good" "I have to go get a part for my truck I'll be back later" "Alright be back by dinner" "Love you" "You too."

_Jake's POV_

I was pulling into Puck and Rachel's place and I saw Karley run outside holding Rachel's hand. "Hey baby! Let's go home! Thanks Rachel and tell Puck thanks for watching her." "No problem Jake see you later!" Rachel said. "Alright Baby lets go home and see mommy!" I said._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**First Day of Middle School**

_Karley's POV_

It's my first day of middle school! I have dark, brown hair and a year round tan. I act and look like both of my parents. My mom told me that Dad would pull the overprotective spiel and of course he and Uncle Puck didn't disappoint. They were seated at the kitchen table when I came down for breakfast, "Hey Dad, Hey Uncle Puck!" I said "Hey Baby" Dad said. "Hi Karls!" Uncle Puck said. All of sudden their faces got really serious, and then they started to look at each other, like they were trying to figure out what to say. "You know what let's just do this!" Uncle Puck said in a loud voice. Dad then screamed "Marley HELP!"

_Marley's POV_

"What is going on in here?" I say.

"Mom, they look constipated "Karley said as she was laughing. I looked at Jake and I knew that face, he was trying to talk about something uncomfortable. Then Puck started to talk and Karley's face slowly started to turn red.

_Karley's POV_

This is so gross that is all that is running through my head; finally I screamed "STOP! Mom beat you to it already!" While I was saying this mom stood there wearing a smug grin. Dad looked relieved and Uncle Puck was slowly backing out of the room.

What a great start to middle school….. NOT!

Please Review! Chapter 4 will be broken up in parts of Karley's first day of high school, it should be up by Sunday!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Part 1**

**First Day of High School**

_Karley's POV_

First day of freshman year! I got up showered, put on some eyeliner and mascara. I'm wearing my short jean skirt and strapless top with a jean jacket. I walk down the steps and enter the kitchen, right when I walk in Dad has a little temper tantrum.

"Oh hell no, if you think you're leaving the house like that then your truly mistaken."

"Hah I don't give a rat's ass about what you think DAD, you're not wearing it!" I replied.

"You will not talk to me like this, you're grounded for 2 weeks, oh and you can stay after school with your English teacher."

"Who's my English teacher dad?"

"You're Aunt Rachel"

"What! You have got to be kidding me! I'm telling mom."

Before I knew it she was behind dad saying:

"Oh really, go change I agree with everything your father just said, you will not talk to either one of us like that now GO!"

My mom and dad are so unfair, I can't believe them and Aunt Rachel is my English teacher! 'When did that happen' I suck at English so of course she'll tell mom and dad and then they won't stop bugging me. I slowly changed into my jean capris and a pink v-neck with my gray vans. Finally I got the okay to leave the house. Thank God!

Please Review! I don't know how many parts this chapter will have so we'll see what happens!


	5. Sorry!

**To my readers:**

**I'm so sorry but this story is boring me and I don't know what to do. I hate it when other authors do this but now I know why they do this, I'm truly sorry. If someone would like to continue it, be my guest!**

**I have started a twilight story that I love and hopefully you'll love it too!**


End file.
